Emily
by Justicerocks
Summary: When Sam finds a little girl and finds out what led her to him he will stop at nothing to make sure she is kept safe. Re-written from Chapter Nine! Please read and review.
1. Emily

**A\N **Hey everyone! :D I've been in a little Flashpoint-writer's block but I thought of this story idea so I decided to write it and post a chapter before I forgot about it. I'm not sure how long it's going to be it depends on how many prople like it and review so if you like it please review as well as favourite story it or alert it.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashppoint, CTV or CBS.

**Warnings: **This story is rated T

**Spoilers: **None

**Emily**

The day had been bad enough Sam thought as he rubbed his temple, after a brutal call that ended in him having to shoot a twenty-five year old man he was now sitting in a holding room listening to his department assigned lawyer defend his actions against the two SIU detectives. All Sam wanted to do however was go get a drink his the rest of his team and then go home and sleep, he just wanted to forget about the whole thing, he wanted to forget about everything.

"Did you really excuse all other options Constable Braddock?" An older SIU detective asked him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes we did, we always do," Sam answered as he felt his eyes slowly start to close.

His lawyer who was obviously losing his patience as well spoke next, "Detectives we've been here for nearly three hours, just clear Constable Braddock already so that we can go home,"

The two detectives looked at each other obviously considering the answer "You're not cleared yet Constable Braddock we still need to finish working this out but we'll continue it in the morning the detectives told him as they left the room.

"Don't worry Constable they'll have you cleared by tomorrow, now I want you to go home and get a good sleep." Sam's lawyer told him as he stood up smoothing out his tie.

"Yep," Sam answered as he slowly stood up as well and walked towards the door "I plan on getting a very good sleep," He continued as he walked out of the holding room and back towards the SRU unit where he walked into the empty male dressing room and quickly put his things in his duffel bag as he locked his locker and proceeded to walk out of the unit again but something stopped him. At first he wasn't sure what it was but as he listened closer he could tell that it was soft crying, crying that sounded like it belonged to a child. Following the noise Sam found a little girl huddled under a staircase blood and bruises all over her body.

"Sweetie," Sam ducked his head as he walked under the staircase "Sweetie, my names Sam and I'm a Police Officer," Sam continued as the young girl lifted her head and Sam saw the bruises around her perfect blue eyes. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Sam tried asking as the little girl continued to look at him.

"No," The little girl answered softly but she did however move closer to Sam and his heart shattered as he saw the cigarette burn marks on both of her arms, "I'm Emily," She told him.

"Okay Emily, how about we get you cleaned up," Sam suggested as he got out his cell phone.

"No, I'll get in trouble," Emily told him suddenly becoming very afraid "Please, don't take me to the hospital," Emily pleaded.

"Sweetie we need to get those bruises cleaned up," Sam told her, "I promise the hospital will make you feel better," Sam was having a hard time with the young girl.

"No I'm already going to be in trouble…I'm bad….I know I…" Emily began as she broke down into tears and Sam didn't know what to say when she hugged him.

"It's okay," Sweetheart," He tried his best to soothe her as he gently picked her up and got out his cell phone knowing who he needed to cal

**TBC**

**A\N **Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N **Thank you so, so much to all of the people who reviewed my last chapter, it means so much to me. I hope this chapter is everything you were expecting and if it isn't I'm sorry. I really hope it was in-character as well. Oh and sorry about the words New Scene I can't figure out how to put in the line breaks.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **This is a T rated story.

**Chapter Two**

The black cell phone vibrated on the oak coloured bedside table three times, before its owner slowly turned on the light and reached out for it, "Sam," Wordy's voice tiredly rang throughout his bedroom as his wife still slept soundly "This better be important," He warned as he ran a hand over his tired face.

"It is," The younger man confidently replied as he hoisted Emily up higher onto his hip, "You need to come to the station and bring some clothes to," Sam said, "Clothes that would fit a little girl,"

"Well I have three of them," Wordy began and then woke up curiously wondering why Sam would need clothes for a little girl, "Sam is there something you haven't been telling us?" He half heartedly joked as he stood up.

"No, you just need to come to the station," Sam told him getting a little more agitated now as Emily began to softly cry again after almost falling asleep, "And bring clothes,"

"Okay Sam," Wordy juggled the phone on his shoulder and ear as he changed into some suitable clothes for work, "I think I deserve to know why I'm coming down here," He said seriously as he heard a little girls cries that broke his heart, "Sam what's going on?" He demanded as he began to get ready faster not realizing that his wife Shelly had now woken up.

"I'll tell you when you get here just-just-please Wordy," Sam almost begged.

Sensing the tone of Sam's voice Wordy reluctantly gave in. "What age? He asked. "For the clothes," He clarified.

"I don't know, maybe five." Sam answered as tried to judge how old Emily would be.

"Maybe five Sam that doesn't help me, if you want me to help you, you need to help me." Wordy told him.

"Okay hold on," Sam said as he took his cell phone off of his ear and turned to Emily, "Do you know how old you are sweetie?"Sam asked the little girl as she tiredly held up six fingers. "Thanks," Sam s smiled as he put his cell phone back up to his ear, "Clothes that would fit a six year old," Sam told him.

"Okay," Wordy nodded his head, "I'll be there as soon as I can." He answered as he pressed end on his phone and turned around to see Shelly looking at him.

"Everything all right?" She asked her husband.

"Uh, yeah I just need to go down to the station." Wordy answered.

"Okay, some of Hannah's old clothes are in the basement if you want to take them," She added smiling.

"Thanks," Wordy walked over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Tell the girls I love them if I don't get home before morning."

"I will," Shelly told him as he walked out of their bedroom door.

**New Scene **

"Sam, what happened?" Wordy dropped the garbage bag filled with his daughter's out grown clothes and walked towards the younger man.

"She was underneath the stairs, all I got out of her was her name, her age and the fact that she says she'll get in trouble if we take her to the hospital."

"Sam she needs to go to the hospital," Wordy told him as he felt sick to his stomach looking at the young girls bruise and blood covered body.

"I know, luckily I got her to sleep," Sam sighed, "I knew we'd need her to be sleeping if we had any chance of getting her to the hospital."

"What's her name?" Wordy asked as he picked up the garbage bag again and began walking back towards the front door.

"Emily," Sam answered softly.

"Okay Sam put Emily in one of the booster seats when we get to my car and then sit beside her because she'll probably be crying when she wakes up." Wordy instructed Sam.

"Booster seat? She's six, shouldn't she be sitting in the chair?" Sam questioned.

"Not until she's eight Sam, that's the law," Wordy told him.

**New Scene **

"Did Emily ever tell you her last name?" Wordy asked Sam hopefully as they walked into the hospital but as Sam shook his head all of Wordy's hopes were lost, "It's going to be nearly impossible to find her family if we don't have her last name."

"Who cares," Sam responded, "No loving family would do this to a child; she's better off without them."

Wordy sighed, "I agree but she might have other siblings, her mother might be abused as well, we don't know."

"Yeah well if they want her bad enough their come looking for her and then we can arrest them." Sam decided.

"Well arrest who ever abused her that's for sure." Wordy agreed as they walked into the hospital lobby, "Come on Peds is on the second floor," He motioned for Sam to follow him.

"Shouldn't we be taking her to the ER?" Sam asked as he looked over his shoulder at the entrance to the Emergency Room, at least ICU she can't go to Pediatrics can she?" Sam asked

"She's not in serious condition so Peds is the best place for her right now at least." Wordy told him whishing he hadn't as he noticed out of the corner of his eye Sam's reaction.

"She's not going to get worse is she?" Sam asked as he started running faster up the stairs.

"Probably not," Wordy answered, "But if she has enough injury's she could and she could very well have amnesia if she could only tell you her name and age.

"Good, I don't want her remembering anything that happened to her," Sam said as Emily slowly woke up "Go back to sleep sweetheart," Sam soothed knowing that she needed her sleep.

"What's her last name?" Wordy mouthed as he opened the door that led to the Pediatrics unit.

"Sweetie do you by any chance know your last name?" Sam wondered.

"Laffy," Emily answered, "L-A-F-F-Y." She spelt.

"Thanks," Wordy answered and Emily's attention immediately turned to him.

"Who are you?" She asked her face scrunched up, "I don't remember you?"

"That's my friend, Wordy," Sam told Emily smiling, "He works with me he's a Police Officer to."

"Okay," Emily said as they passed by a waiting room and saw toys, "TOYS!" Her face immediately lit up, "Toys!" She yelled happily again as she tried to jump out of Sam's grasp.

"Okay sweetie go and play with the toys," Sam told Emily as he placed her on the ground and smiled as she ran into the waiting room and straight towards the toys. "You stay with her I'm going to go and see if I can have a doctor take a look at her. Sam told Wordy,"

"Okay," Wordy agreed, "See if they have any records on her as well" He added,"

"Yeah that's a good idea," Sam told him as he started too walked towards the nearest nurse's station and explained his situation.

"Sorry Constable Braddock we don't have any record on an Emily Laffy or anybody with that last name. "Are you sure you heard right?" The young nurse asked again.

"Yeah I'm sure," Sam ran a hand over his face.

**TBC **

**A\N **Please review :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N **Thank you, so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story so far. I hope you all like this chapter, I hope it makes sense and is in-character I tried to make it both. Please review and tell me what you think even if its bad I can learn from those reviews and make my future chapters and stories better.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Warnings: **This story is rated T

**Spoilers: **None

**Chapter Three**

Sam walked back towards the waiting room where Wordy had taken Emily after being assured that Emily would be seen immediately by the Pediatric attending. Walking into the waiting room Sam smiled and then walked towards Emily and knelt down to her level "Emily sweetie there's a really nice doctor that wants to make sure your okay." Sam told her and she immediately started to cry tears spilling everywhere.

"NO!" She screamed. "I said no!" She cried as she stamped her foot.

"Emily!" Sam instantly grabbed her hand and felt his heart break as she flinched and ran to hide underneath a chair "I'm sorry," She apologized, "I know I've been bad you can hit me." She told Sam and Sam felt like crying himself as he looked at Wordy for help but the older man didn't say a thing.

"Emily I'm not going to hit you, I would never hit you I-I why don't you like doctors?" Sam tried to find the root of her fear as he sat on the ground and faced her.

"Doctors killed my father that's what Bill told me." Emily answered softly, "I loved my father me was fighting for me," She explained.

"Fighting?" Sam asked out loud "Sweetie was your father in the army?"

Emily slowly nodded her head "Bill doesn't like the army that's what he said but I think-I remember him…" More tears fell out her eyes.

"Well sweetie I used to be in the army and the doctors there they saved me a lot and the doctors here are really nice to, they give you lollipops and candy I think as well," Sam told her, "So how about we try it?" Sam asked her as he held out his hand to her.

Emily looked at Sam for a few minutes "No," She finally decided, "I want Bill," She sobbed again eyes puffy and red.

Sam looked at Wordy and gave him a pleading look for him to help with Emily but Wordy only shook his head and gave Sam an encouraging smile.

"Okay Emily who's Bill?" Sam asked,

"Bill's my foster Dad, I live with him- he's nice-but he hits me and burns me and does other things because I'm very, very bad all the time. I deserve it." Emily told Sam.

Sam shook his head and stared at her right in the eyes, "No Emily you do not." Sam told her bluntly, "You are not a bad girl and your foster father should not be doing all of those things to you, he should be put in jail for a very long time because of what he's been doing to you."

Emily's eyes went wide and she ran towards the door, "I don't want him to go to jail because of me," She continued to sob.

"Emily it's not your fault." Sam tried to tell the young girl as he walked up to her to make sure that she didn't leave.

"Yes it is!" Emily yelled back as a young nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Constable Braddock-"

"Braddock." Emily looked up at Sam calmed down a little bit now, "General Constable Braddock?" She asked obviously confused. "You look older in my picture of me and you." She told him as she took off her shoe and took a crumbled piece of paper and handed it Sam who looked at the picture.

"Oh," His face dropped significantly as he looked at the picture and then back to Emily as if hoping somehow she wouldn't be connected, "Oh no," His eyes began to shift apart as he looked at Wordy and then back to Emily and then back to the picture and he reached for his cell phone almost immediately.

**TBC… **

**A\N **Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N **Thank you so, so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me :D I hope you like this chapter and I hope it's not to confusing for you to understand if it is I promise it gets clearer in later chapters. Oh and Italics are flashbacks.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Warnings: **This story is rated T

**Spoilers: **None

**Chapter Four**

Sam made a fist around his cell phone and slouched in the nearest waiting room chair as he watched Child Services fight with Emily who still refused to be seen by a doctor. Sam knew that this was not his fault the last time he had seen Emily her hair was dark brown and her face was bright and cheery; now her hair was bleach blonde her face was glum and her cheeks and eyes were red and swollen from crying so much. However he knew that a light bulb should have gone off in his head when she had shown up at the police station and when she had recognized his last name, with that blonde hair and those blue eyes she really could be his daughter but Emily just did not fit and as Sam watched the little girl fight the two child services agents he couldn't help but smile as he thought of her parents. "I'm going to kill that son of a-" Sam began.

"Sam, little kids are like sponges." Wordy warned as he placed a gentle hand Sam's shoulder and sat down beside the young man, "So, is your father coming?" He asked carefully everyone knew that Sam's relationship with his father was shaky to say the least.

"Yeah he'll be here in an hour," Sam said anger in his voice as he stood up and began to pace the room.

"Sam!" Wordy's voice stopped his thoughts, "Sam" he lowered his voice to a soft whisper so no one else could hear their conversation "Sam who's Emily to you? Niece? Friends daughter? Daughter? Wordy's voice slowly spoke the last option as he accepted Sam's glare.

"First of all her names Jessie and second of all-" Sam stumbled as his voice began to choke, "I grew up with her mother-her mother who-who-"

"Sam you don't have to tell me." Wordy reminded him as he sensed Sam was getting distressed.

"No I can," Sam quickly pulled, himself together as he looked at Emily or Jessie and realized how much she looked like Laura and John and decided he needed to get some air, "I'm going outside," Sam got up and ran quickly towards the elevator panting as he tried to catch his breath. "I need to get out of here now," He spoke quietly to himself as he ran towards the stairs and bolted down them memories flashing in his brain.

"_Here he comes now you promised to be nice remember."Laura told her best friend as her boyfriend walked down the park path._

"_I'm not promising anything Laur," Sam told her as he looked the man up and down._

"_Sam," Laura whined, "I really like him and he knows who you are and-"_

"_You mean he knows who my father is," Sam corrected getting a little annoyed._

"_No Sam he knows who you are," Laura corrected, "He played against you in some sort of soccer tournament." _

_Sam was about to respond when the man probably around Sam and Mary's age walked up to them, "Hey Laur," He kissed Laura's cheek and he felt Sam's harsh glare on him. "You must be Sam," He stuck his hand out, "My names John," He tried to smile a little despite his nervousness._

"_Sam," Sam shook his hand, "So John how old, are you?" Sam wanted to know as he felt Laura glare at him with questioning eyes._

"_Eighteen, same age as Laura and you," John told him._

"_Uh no actually Sammy's still seventeen his birthday is on December 31__st__." Laura playfully grinned at Sam._

"_Oh so your still seventeen." John looked at him feeling a little bit better now._

"_Laura why don't you go for a little walk I think I want to have a talk with John," Sam decided._

"_No way Sam I'm not leaving you two along someone will die,"_

"_No it's okay Laur," John assured her. "I'm not stupid enough to kill Sam Braddock," He tried to make a joke but realized it wasn't funny when Sam gave him a deathly glare." _

"_Laura, go home, tell Mom I might be a little late," Sam told her as he felt his anger boiling up inside of him_

_Laura sighed but did what she was told as she kissed John and patted Sam's back as she made her way out of the park._

"_Number one if you hurt Laura in anyway shape or forum I can guarantee you that you'll never work in this country again number two I may be my father's son but you ever use that excuse again or mention it again I'll seriously consider hurting you, number three Laura's like my sister and I want what's best for her and I think I remember you from that soccer-"_

"_Soccer and hockey," John corrected him, "You're much better at soccer by the way," He smiled, "And I know you'd never hurt me because hurting me would hurt Laura and she's like your sister." John concluded with a sly grin on his face._

_Sam glared at him, "That's-" he began but then stopped when he realized that John was right, "You know I think this is the start of a weird thing called friendship," Sam let out a smile as John did the same._

"I knew I should have stayed-but-I-I-" Sam stuttered as he fell to the ground at the bottom of the stairs and felt his whole world shake as he heard his name being called loudly and repeatedly. "I'm sorry," He finally managed to get out to whoever was listening.

**TBC**

**A\N **Please review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story it really means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter I know it really short but I had a hard time writting it because this I don't want this story to turn it my usual Sam\Jules romance story not that there's anything wrong with that I just think it's time for me to try and grow as a writer. Anyways if I didn't get the relationship and talking from them right I'm really sorry I tried my best.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Warnings: **This story is rated T

**Spoilers: **None

**Chapter Five**

Sam's head throbbed with pain and his body ached as he slowly opened his eyes and tried to remember where he was and what had happened. After a few minutes however he remembered better then he would like to as he turned over and met eyes with Jules and his father "What-what?" He tried to ask not entirely sure who the question was directed towards as he looked at his ex-girlfriend and current friend and then towards his father. "Hi," He said for lack of anything else as Jules stalked up to him.

"Why didn't you call me?" She demanded to know as she hit him on the shoulder, "After all that we've been through together you couldn't have picked up the phone and called me?" She asked tears in her eyes, "I was worried sick when Shelly called me."

"Shelly called you?" Sam asked her as he rubbed his shoulder, "Why did she do that at this time of night?"

"She called me this morning; you slept all night after your little fall." Jules informed him.

"Morning!" Sam shot up, "The meeting with the SIU detectives, what time is it?"

"Sam," Jules placed her hands gently on his shoulders, "We took care of that for you, everything's fine you just need to relax," Jules soothed.

"What about Jessie?" Sam refused to settle down.

"She's with child services she's fine Sam everybody's fine," Jules forced him to lie back down.

"She still needs-" Sam began getting worked up again.

"Constable Callaghan it might be in Samuel's best interest if you were to leave right now," General Joseph Braddock spoke.

"Yes sir," Jules said trying to hide the dryness in her voice, "I'll talk to you later Sam," She smiled as she left the hospital room.

"What was that for?" Sam looked at his father and demanded to know, "Just because you don't like her-"

"She was getting you worked up!" General Braddock raised his voice. "You need your rest Samuel,"

"Since when did you ever care about what I needed?" Sam miserably replied back.

"Samuel if I remember correctly it was you who called me here not the other way around I have a lot of things I need to do back at the base if you want me to leave."

"I called you because for some reason I'll never understand Jessie likes you and she calmed down when she found out who I was and I should have recognized her sooner because I'm her godfather and-"

"Samuel I will not have you be blamed for this especially by yourself I'm I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Sam responded.

"You wouldn't have recognized her you haven't seen her since she was three none of us have."

"Yeah Dad I remember, thank you very much, I remember that phone call okay, because I was the one who made it and then-then-" Sam began to shake.

"Samuel!" Braddock quickly ran into the hallway to get help for his son.

**TBC **

**A\N **I hope you liked this chapter please review even if you didn't like it I can always grow as a writer with negative comments.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N **Thank you so much for all of the reviews, reads and favourite and alert add for this story, it really means a lot to me :D. I had a hard time coming up with ideas for this chapter but my Mom helped me out with some of the medical things so I hope it's okay and not to confusing to follow. The italics are flashbacks if that makes it any easier :D

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or the game of Go Fish (I don't know if anybody owns that game, but I don't)

**Warnings: **This story is rated T for teen

**Spoilers: **None

**Chapter Six**

"General Braddock does your son suffer from Epilepsy?" A doctor asked in a rushed tone as they tried to control Sam's seizure long enough so that they could give him an emergency MRI. "Has he ever been shot in the head?"

"He doesn't have Epilepsy but he has been shot in the head but that was years ago,"

"He might have a bullet fragment lodged in his head," The doctor repeated as he and his colleagues rushed Sam down the hallway.

"_I win again!" Twenty year old Sam Braddock smiled as he collected the cards and smiled at the older officers and doctors he was playing with, "Sorry sirs," He apologized._

"_You know I think this game is rigged let me see that deck," One of the officers held out his hands to the solider as Sam obediently did what he was told, "You see you deal yourself all of the pairs, how are we ever going to win Go Fish if you get all the pairs," The doctor smiled as he gently ruffled the young boys blonde locks. "You must have just come off the welcome wagon you still smell like civilization."_

_Sam smiled and nodded his head, "Five hours and I already got shot in the head something tells me I shouldn't be here."_

"_None of us should be here kid," The other doctor responded as a young kid came flying through the doors of Post-Op._

"_General Braddock is here sirs!" He yelled franticly as he skidded to a halt beside Sam's bed, "He says he's here to see his son! His son's okay right? He didn't die?" _

"_Relax Johnson Private Braddock is perfectly fine he's even well enough to cheat in Go Fish," The first doctor smiled as he looked at Sam who was flushed red. _

"_Tell him I'm dead or sleeping or…" Sam stammered as his father walked into Post-op and Sam slouched in his bed but to no luck because his father immediately recognized him. _

"_Doctor's," General Braddock approached the doctors who had now stood up "How is he?"_

"_He's fine General, very lucky the bullet just nicked his head we managed to get out all of the fragments another night here and he should be ready to go back to his unit." The second doctor told the General "He's very willing to talk." The doctor added as he winked at Sam who inwardly groaned. _

"_I'm fine sir I'm just very unlucky and I thought I told you I didn't want any special treatment over here." Sam quietly hissed. "I'm trying to find my place and I don't need to be known as the General's son especially when half my unit already knows!" _

"_Alright, Private if that's what you want then I guess, we're not related anymore." _

"_That's what I want." Sam responded back._

"Constable Braddock can you hear me?" A Neurologist asked Sam as he shown a flashlight in both o his eyes but he was getting no response from Sam. "Constable Braddock if you can hear me I need you to respond and Sam slightly moved his eyes.

"Uh," He groaned as he rubbed his head gently and looked around the room, "Where am I?" He asked confused. "This isn't what army hospitals look like is it?"

The Neurologist looked at General Braddock who was standing in the back on the room with a shake of the head, "Constable Braddock-"

"Constable? Doc I think you're in the wrong country this is Afghanistan."Sam responded groggily as his eyes began to close, "My head kills Doc can I go back to sleep?" He asked

"Not yet son you need to answer a few more questions for me then you can go back to sleep." The Neurologist told Sam as he gently motioned his father out of the room. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was with my unit and my brother-in-law and I we were at the back with everybody else talking and laughing you know sir and then-then" Sam's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Take your time son," The Neurologist told Sam gently.

"No I can do this," Sam told him whipping tears away from his eyes, "Bombs and gunshots started going off and I-I mean-Johnny he-he-started shooting-so-I-I did you know to help him and-I was beside him-you-know and he went down and the bullet it just like bounced off my head-but-I-didn't care- I just needed to save Johnny because I promised my sister Laura that I'd take good care of him-you know-make sure nothing bad happened to him- and-is he all right?" Sam suddenly turned to the Neurologist and asked, "Sir please tell me he's okay?" Sam begged.

"I'm not sure I'll be right back," The doctor told Sam, "Don't fall asleep," He said as he walked out of the hospital room and closed the door quietly behind him, "Sorry about that General Braddock- I just didn't want Constable Braddock to see you." The Neurologist began talking to General Braddock, "I'm afraid the damage caused by the bullet fragment lodged in your son's brain is worse than we thought initially thought. In my professional opinion at this time however it is unsafe to operate and for his safety and health at this point in time as well it is unsafe to tell him about his memory. He thinks he's in a military hospital in Afghanistan and he just asked me if his brother in-law Johnny was alright."

"He doesn't remember?" General Braddock ran a hand over his face, "Jonathan was killed by a sniper and as much as Samuel tried to save him he just couldn't and it took him months of therapy in Afghanistan and here in Canada to get him to realize that it wasn't his fault and even though his sister Laura did not blame him- he never wanted to see her again and all of that stress led her to- Let me talk to my son!" General Braddock demanded.

"Sir I don't think-" The Neurologist tried to tell General Braddock but the general had already walked into his son's hospital room.

**TBC **

**A\N **Please review! :D:D


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N **Thank you so much for all of the reviews and reads this story has been getting, it really means a lot to me. I hope you everyone likes this chapter :D. Just so you're not confused the Flashpoint in bold letters is a line breaker and the italics are memories.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Warnings: **This story is rated T

**Spoilers: **None

**Chapter Seven**

"General Braddock I understand you're concerned for your son but right now what he needs is rest, peace, quiet and serious medical attention." The Neurologist told Sam's father patiently after he had returned to the hallway.

"I didn't tell him anything about Johnny I couldn't I just I needed to get out of there." General Braddock uncharacteristically sighed clearly taken aback by what he had just witnessed.

"That's good," The doctor told him, "His team mates need to be warned, I believe they had to go back to work but when they return I'll see that they are warned so that they don't visit Constable Braddock."

"Right," General Braddock nodded his head, "If you'll excuse me," He slowly walked away from the doctor and passed Sam's hospital room door saw him tossing and turning in his sleep and started walking faster towards his final stop which was going to be a very long visit with a certain young patient in the pediatrics unit of the hospital.

**Flashpoint**

"_Okay it's done!" Six year old Sam Braddock smiled confidently as he looked proudly at the block tower his best friend and he had made. _

"_That took way to long!" Bradley looked at Sam "We should have played guns." _

"_No this is the fun part!" Sam said excitedly as he drove one of his cars into the tower and smiled as he watched it collapse onto his bedroom floor. _

"_I still say guns are cooler." Bradley sighed as he sat on Sam's bed and glanced out the window, "Ew Sam your Dad has a girl!" Bradley spit in disgust as he watched Sam's father carry a girl towards the house._

"_What?" Sam spun around and jumped onto his bed just in time to see the curly mess of hair. "It is a girl!" He groaned, "She's not coming anywhere near me!" He vowed as he picked up his toy gun for protection. "We're going to need these just in case,"_

"_Good thinking," Bradley agreed as he picked up his own toy gun and followed Sam towards the hallway. _

"_Let's scare her!" Bradley told Sam excitedly as they walked quietly down the stairs._

"_I like that idea she'll run away." Sam nodded his head smiling as he and Bradley made their way into the front hallway without being noticed by his parents who had their backs turned._

_"This should scare her!" Sam said as he got the little girls attention and pointed the plastic gun at her head smiling as she started screaming and kicking her legs. "Yes!" He high fived Bradley but gulped as his parents turned around and saw him._

"_Samuel, go upstairs now!" Sam's father roared, "Bradley I'm taking you home your parents will want to hear about this!" _

"_Bye Bradley, sorry if you get in trouble." Sam apologized to his friend as he hurried back upstairs. _

**Flashpoint**

_Sam was sitting on his bed a few minutes later when the little girl from downstairs walked in. _

"_Hi my names Laura," She smiled. "You know guns are bad…" She began._

"_Can't you read?" Sam yelled angrily as he jumped off his bed and walked angrily towards his bedroom door, "It says NO GIRLS" He read to her as he pointed to the two words on the sign. _

"_I'm learning to read," Laura said quietly moving her feet against the floor, "I didn't know what it said."_

"_Oh," Sam's face slightly dropped he assumed everyone knew how to read, "Well that's what the sign says and you have cooties so go away." _

"_Cooties?" Laura questioned him. "What are cooties?"_

_Sam looked at her in disbelief "Cooties are what girls have they're germs. Very bad germs,"_

"_I don't have any germs," Laura told him innocently. "Maybe you're the one with germs,"_

"_You don't know anything!" Sam yelled at her, "You're such a baby! Just go away far, far away!"_

"_Fine!" Laura turned on her heel tears now streaming down her face as she ran out of Sam's bedroom._

**Flashpoint**

"_Come on Sammy I'm all muddy." Eight year old Laura complained as she wiped the mud off her shirt and passed the soccer ball back towards her brother._

"_No!" Sam furiously shook his head "I need to get this kick right before the tournament this weekend." He told Laura again as he kicked the ball into the makeshift goal without any attempt of Laura trying to stop it._

"_No Sam, come on, I'm cold and hungry and hungry and we have homework," Laura started walking towards their house. "We can practice after maybe," She told him._

"_I'm staying out here." Sam told her as he kept taking shots showing her determined and stubborn he was._

**Flashpoint**

"_Your names Laura right," Thirteen year old Derek walked up to eleven year old Laura and smiled as he sat down beside her on the swings at recesses. "My names Derek, you know you're cute for a sixth grader." He flirted._

"_Thanks," Laura blushed as her friends started giggling and squealing as they looked at the boy who they considered to be the cutest in their school. _

"_Maybe we could go out sometime?" He asked as he moved closer to her causing Sam who was looking at the situation from afar to rush to his sister's aide._

"_Date someone your own age!" He pushed Derek off the swing. "You-you-" He kicked dirt in Derek's face as his friend's punched and kicked him._

"_Sam!" Laura cried in embarrassment as teachers came rushing over. "He's in the eighth grade Sam," She reminded him._

"_I don't care nobody can date you until your married." He decided as he looked at the teachers who were glaring at him, "I'm guilty!" He held up his hands and started walking the usual route towards the Principals office. "But so is he!" Sam pointed towards Derek, "He's in the eighth grade and Laura is in the sixth grade, that's just gross he deserved whatever he got and a lot more when my Dad gets his hands on him!" Sam warned. _

**Flashpoint**

"_Sam we need to talk," Laura walked into her brother's room as he finished packing his bags for his flight to Afghanistan "You need to promise me..." She began._

"_Laur I promise that I'll come back alive." Sam cut her off._

"_No Sam, just listen!" Laura told him. "I need you to take care of Johnny- you take care of each other I can't lose you but I want Johnny to meet our baby so please bring him back alive." _

"_Yeah Laur I promise I'll- You're pregnant? Sam asked her reality suddenly hitting him. "Does Johnny know?"_

_Laura shook her head, "I just found out and I wanted to tell you first." She smiled_

"_Thanks, and I promise I'll bring Johnny back alive." Sam promised his sister as he walked up to her and wrapped her in a huge hug. "You know Laura you didn't turn out to be a bad gift after all." He smiled as he placed a gentle kiss in her curly brown hair, "I mean you married an idiot but other than that you've made some pretty good choices." _

_Laura smiled, "I hope that speech was a compliment." She laughed._

"_Oh yeah it was, I wanted a dog and I thought Dad was bringing home a dog the way he explained it in the letters but when I saw you I just flipped out and have I ever told you how sorry I am for that first day?"_

"_I don't think so," Laura told him seriously, "But I always knew you were."_

**Flashpoint**

"Sam," Jules sneaked into her teammate's room without being seen by any of the nurses or doctors who were too busy to notice her and walked over to Sam's bed and quickly noticed Sam's restless sleeping and mumbling, "Sam," Jules placed a hand gently on his shoulder, "Sam it's okay." She tried to calm him down as his eyes slowly opened.

"Laura?" He asked groggily as a slight smile slowly crept unto his face.

**TBC **

**A\N **I hope you liked the chapter. Please review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N **I'm not sure where I'm going with this story right now so I'm really sorry this chapter sucks so much I probably won't be updating for awhile until I get some more inspration.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Warnings: **None

**Spoilers: **None

**Chapter Eight**

"Go back to sleep, I'll be right back," Jules quickly thought up an answer as she walked out of the hospital room and smack into General Braddock recovering quickly she stammered "I-I'm sorry sir-I-Sam thought I was his sister and- I'm really sorry sir." She finished.

General Braddock glared at Jules for a few minutes trying to decide what he thought of her he disapproved of her relationship with his son and had not known how serious it was until she had spoken his late daughter's name she must have meant a great deal to his son if he had told her about Laura. "You were supposed to be warned not to visit Samuel Constable Callaghan he is suffering from amnesia and believes he is still in Afghanistan after his head injury.

Jules shook her head, "He doesn't remember anything he must be worried sick," She mumbled to herself unaware that Sam's father could hear her, "I'm going to the rest of my team and let them know." Jules said as she left, "I hope I didn't cause too much trouble." She told him before she disappeared behind the corner and saw Ed, Wordy and Greg walking towards her. "You guys here to visit Sam?" She asked nervously.

"Unless you know something we don't," Ed told her sensing the tone of her voice. "In which case I suggest you tell us,"

" He has amnesia he thinks he in Afghanistan six years ago he doesn't remember any of us I already made the mistake of going to see him, he thought I was- well he thought I was somebody very important to him."

"He doesn't remember Jessie," Wordy was the first one to speak, "She's probably scared does she know?" Wordy asked Jules,

"I don't know," Jules told him, "I just know I should probably go home before I cause any more damage."

"Jules this isn't your fault," Greg told her as he watched her leave and sighed, "I'm going to go and see what information I can get out of the doctors," He said.

"Good idea," Ed said as he began to follow his Sergeant, "Wordy you coming?" He asked.

"No I think I'm going to go home," Wordy told them as he turned around wondering what he could do to help Jessie.

**TBC**

**A\N **Again I'm really sorry this chapter sucked so much you can review if you want to.


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N: **Okay, so I've finally gotten new ideas for this story (yay!) and I hope this time it goes better. I delated my old chapters nine, ten and eleven so I am re-writting it starting from chapter nine.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **Between Heartbeats, Clean Hands and Aisle 13

**Warnings:** Thoughts of death.

**Chapter Nine:**

Sam groggily opened his eyes rubbing his tightly banged head. "Ow," He rubbed his head, feeling as though he had just hit his head. Suddenly he remembered, what he hadn't before, he knew where he was and he knew who he was. He also remembered what happened to his sister, how he had killed both of Jessie's parents. He had let her father, his brother in-law Johnny die, he tried to save him but he couldn't. After he returned home he had felt so guilty that he had refused to talk to his sister Laura for three years until she had killed herself leaving her three-year-old daughter Jessica as an orphan. Sam has been named guardian but he had been told to report to Afghanistan and Jessica had been put into foster care. Now, three years later she had been beaten up, abused and again it was his fault. He knew he needed to protect her and keep her safe from any more harm, just like he was going to do for another women he loved.

* * *

"Constable Callaghan, you should go home you need your rest." General Braddock walked into the waiting room surprised to see any of his son's team still there.

"When I was shot Sam stayed with me at the hospital so I need to do the same thing, plus I'm worried about Jessie."

"Jessica's fine." General Braddock assured her.

"Good."

For all of his trying General Braddock had never figured out his son, or been able to connect with him having more in common with his adopted daughter Laura. When Sam joined the SRU he had disapproved and he had disapproved even more when he found out he was dating his teammate and he didn't understand why Sam was so upset when they had broken up.

"Come with me Constable I want you to meet Jessica."

Jules wanted to ask questions, but she knew that would not be a good idea so she stood and followed General Braddock out of the waiting room and towards Jessica's room.

**TBC**

**A\N: **I know it's short but I felt that I needed to end it there. Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N: **This idea came to me while watching the Flashpoint episode "Terror".

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

"Jules," Sam softly spoke, his voice and body still exhausted and worn out from all of his pain medicine.

"Hey." Jules smile warmly as she moved over to his bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm fine." He lied, he had been in and out, mostly out of consciences' for the past three weeks Jules had hardly left his bedside, the only time she has was when she was with Jessica while she was still in hospital and when she had to work and go back to her townhouse.

Jules glared at him. "No you're not."

"Yes I am." Sam tried to sit up.

"Don't you dare." Jules threatened.

Sam smiled; his smile always melted Jules' heart. "I like a women who's in control."

Jules rolled her eyes. "Don't make me wish you were still unconscious."

"How's Jessie? Where is she?" Sam changed the subject. "She's not-"Although Sam had been told many times that his goddaughter was fine, his memory although back was still a little shaky.

"Jessie's fine, she's still with your parents. Her arm is healing nicely and she's starting to become a little more trusting around people she doesn't know that well."

"That's good." Sam said. "Does she know what happened to me?"

"She knows your hurt, but your father didn't want her to see you when you were out of it, she wanted to though."

"That was probably a good idea."

"Once you get stronger she should be allowed to see you."

"Should be allowed?" Sam questioned.

"General Braddock might have something to say about it."

Sam sighed. "She's my goddaughter I should be allowed to see her."

"I agree, but you father might not."

"Why are you playing mediator?"

Jules laughed. "Because its my job."

"And you're good at it, believe me but-"

"You need your rest." Jules placed her finger gently on his lips to prevent him from talking.

Sam kissed her finger. "You look tired to too." He gently grabbed her arm pulling her down beside him.

"Sam!" Jules eyes widened. "Sam, you're sick."

"No I'm not." He argued.

"I liked you better asleep." Jules gently swatted his arm after getting out of his grip.

"You're no fun." Sam playfully pouted.

"Sam, go to sleep." Jules gently kissed his forehead once again before standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow, I should go home and I have work in the morning.

Sam nodded his head. "Goodnight Jules."

"Goodnight Sam."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N: **I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I tried to make it as in-character as I could but I'm not sure if it is or not. I hope its not to horrible.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Hi Jules!" Jessie ran ahead of her grandparents. "Guess what, no cast." The six year old skidded to a halt right in front of Jules, proudly showing off her un-casted arm.

"Just in time for summer." Jules smiled at the young girl.

Jessie smiled.

"How's Samuel doing?" General Braddock asked as he and his wife approached Jules.

"He's doing much better sir." Jules replied.

"Does he hate me? He should be mad at me-" Jessie suddenly said.

"Mad at you?" Jules looked at Jessie. "He is very excited that you are visiting him."

"I made him a card." Jessie looked at the floor.

"I'm sure he'll like that." Jules said.

"Jessica, you and Grandma go show Uncle Sam your card. I want to talk to Jules out here first." General Braddock spoke up.

"Come on sweetheart." Margret Braddock placed her hands gently on her granddaughter's shoulders, leading her towards Sam's hospital room.

"Constable Callaghan, I am not sure what to think about you. Whenever I come to the hospital you're here. I wasn't sure what I thought about your relationship with my son, I still don't but he spoke to you about his sister, that means something."

"No offense sir, but you don't come here very often."

General Braddock's eyes widened. "Excuse me."

"I've only see you here six times, which means you've only seen me here six times, that's not lot of evidence to be making any kind of accusations about what kind of relationship, if any Sam and I have."

"I'll make all the accusations I want!" General Braddock's voice rose.

"Yes you will." Jules turned on the spot and walked back into Sam's hospital room liking General Braddock less and less every time she saw him.

"Jules, Uncle Sam liked my card." Jessie smiled as soon as Jules walked into the hospital room.

"I knew he would." Jules smiled.

"You're smart and pretty. I want to be like you." Jessie smiled admiringly at Jules.

"Thank you Jessie, you're smart and pretty as well." Jules smiled she had never gotten that kind of comment from anyone before.

"I want my hair in braids just like you!" Jessie pointed to Jules' hair, which she had braided and put into pigtails.

"I'm not-"

"I have ponytails in my backpack!" Jessie dug into her backpack and pulled out about a dozen ponytails, in all colours. "And a brush, and a headband and a-"

"Calm down Jessica. You haven't given Jules a minute to think." Margret told her Granddaughter.

"I'm sorry." Jessie apologized.

"That's okay, I'll try braiding your hair at home later."

"But Grandma you have bad hands."

"Jessica-"

"I'll do it, if it's okay with you Mrs. Braddock." Jules spoke up.

"If you would like to go ahead." Margret told her.

"Okay Jessie," Jules took two yellow ponytails in her hand, the yellow matching her sun dress. "Lets see if I can braid your hair. You have to sit still though, and hold this." Jules instructed Jessie as she handed her the comb.

"Are you okay here Jessica?" Margret asked her granddaughter. "I want to check on your Grandfather."

"I'm fine Grandma." Jessie smiled.

"Alright." Margret stood up and left the room.

Fifteen minutes later and Jules had successfully braided Jessie's hair. "There you go Jessie." Jules told the young girl after she had finished braiding her hair.

"Thanks." Jessie smiled.

"Very pretty." Sam commented.

"Just like Jules?" Jessie asked.

"I think you look prettier then Jules." Sam told her.

"Really?" Jules eyed him smiling.

"Yep," Sam smiled. "

"Did you hear that Grandma and Grandpa? Uncle Sam said I was prettier that Jules!"

"That's quite the compliment, but I think Uncle Sam thinks Jules is pretty too." Margret told her granddaughter. "Now say goodbye to Uncle Sam and Jules we're going to go and get some ice cream while your Grandfather talks to both of them."

"Okay Grandma." Jessie sighed as she hugged Jules and then gently hugged Sam.

After all of the goodbyes were said and his wife and granddaughter were safely out of hearing distance General Braddock turned furiously towards Sam and Jules.

"Constable Callaghan, you have some nerve, speaking to me like you did and then coming in here and braiding my granddaughter's hair. She's had enough heartbreak in her life she does not need you leaving her as well."

"Who says I'm going anywhere?" Jules wanted to know.

"Constable Callaghan I'm sure you know how relationships work, as I'm sure you've had a lot of them." He looked disapprovingly at her choice of out fit, shorts and a red tank top. "So unless you and Samuel decide to get married sometime in the near future, you are going to break-up."

Jules fumed with anger and Sam shook his head, this was why he did not want Jules and his father to meet. "That is none of your businesses! Jules told him.

"No, you see it is, Jessica loves you and she'll be heartbroken if she suddenly stops seeing you, she'll blame herself and I don't want that to happen.

"Neither do I. I like Jessie she's a good kid, a sweet girl and I like spending time with her."

"Really? You don't seem like the type to like spending your time with children."

"Okay." Jules sighed. "You can think whatever you want about me, I really don't care. I however do care about your son and I know that stress is not good for him, he could get a migraine, or have a seizure and I don't want that to happen, so if you don't mind please leave."

"Samuel, do you have anything to add?" General Braddock turned to his son and asked.

"Nope, Jules pretty much covered everything." Sam said.

General Braddock shook his head and stormed out of the room.

"Jules, I am so sorry." Sam apologized as soon as his father was out the door.

"It's not your fault." Jules told him.

"Jules its-"

"Sam." Jules sat down on his bed and placed a kiss on his lips. "It's fine."

"Right. Oh and for the record I think you are very pretty and seeing you with Jessie was amazing."

Jules smiled. "I kind of liked it, she's a sweet kid."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **I hope it was in-character.


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N: **I hope everybody likes this chapter I tried to make it as in-character as I could and as medically correct as I could. If you find any mistakes at all please tell me so that I can fix them, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"I'm not sure if Wordy told you when he came to visit you yesterday but Jessie's foster dad's been found. The Crown and the Family Services Unit want to press charges but Jessie might have to testify." Jules spoke slowly not wanting to upset Sam.

Sam sat up further in the hospital bed. "Yeah Wordy told me we had a long discussion about it. I don't want Jessie to testify, Wordy thinks it might be a good idea."

"Sam I-"

"Don't Jules-" Sam reached his arms out and gently took her hands in his. "I don't want to talk about it again today, not with you, not now."

"Sam," Jules sighed as she sat down on the bed. "We need to talk about it, you need to think about what's best for Jessie. If she doesn't testify her foster father-"

"Jules my head really hurts, to much thinking." Sam mustered a smile on his face.

"Sam-"

"Jules." Sam was now quite serious as he was holding onto his still banged head.

"I'll go and get help." Jules rushed out of Sam's hospital room.

* * *

"Constable Callaghan I want Constable Braddock to get a good rests sleep, I don't want to see him getting anymore migraines. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Dr. Brown Sam's Neurologist told Jules after he had finished checking on Sam, who because of his severe migraine had to be giving sedative's to make him sleep.

"Yes doctor." Jules stood from Sam's bed placing a gentle kiss in his blonde hair.

"You can visit him tomorrow if you would like."

Jules nodded her head. "Doctor what do you think caused Sam's migraine?" She asked.

"Stress would be my first guess, if not then since he is prone to developing migraines he could have just gotten one."

"Thank you doctor." Jules left Sam's hospital room feeling somewhat guilty about what had happened. Sam had not wanted to talk about Jessie yet she had persisted that he did.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N: **Wow, it's been a very long time since I have updated, don't worry though I haven't forgotten about this story. I've just been super busy and out of ideas, I recently got some more however, thanks to **oldtvlover**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION, Sesame Street or Justin Bieber

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was the hottest day of August by fair, the city of Toronto was on a heat alert and everybody was inside, hopefully with air conditioning. Unfortunately for Sam Braddock he and his girlfriend and his niece were all moving into his apartment.

"Uncle Sammy," Jessica whined as she whipped her face with the back of her hand, "I'm hungry!"

"So I'm I!" Wordy's eldest daughter Hannah quipped.

"Me three!" Four-year-old Maddie said.

"Me too!" Two-year-old Ali copied her older sisters.

"How about we go for some hot dogs and ice cream?" Shelly, Wordy's wife asked the four young girls.

"Yay!" All four girls cheered as they rushed towards the mini van.

"Thank you," Sam offered a smile to Shelly as he dug out money from his pocket.

"I'm not taking any money," Shelly held up both of her hands.

"Mommy!" Maddie called, "I'm hot!"

"Okay sweetheart I'm coming," Shelly turned around and walked towards the van.

* * *

Four hours later Sam's apartment was covered in boxes, big boxes small boxes, brown boxes even a pink box filled with little girls toys. Sam was certain if he was not a military brat he would have been terrified of boxes.

"Are you sure you want me living with you?" Jules Callaghan turned to face her boyfriend; "I mean we only just started seeing each other again and-"

"Yes," Sam wrapped his arms around Jules' waist, "I am sure." He smiled as he kissed her, "I love you Jules and seeing you with Jessica it's amazing."

"What about work?" Jules got straight to the point.

"On Monday I'll put in for a transfer to switch teams," Sam stated simply, "I might even look for another job, right now I think Jessica needs stability. She doesn't need two caregivers who are away all of the time."

Jules smiled, "You are going to be a great father," Jules told Sam as she kissed him and ran her hands underneath his t-shirt. "I know a way to get out of the heat, it's even better then ice cream." She seductively smiled.

"Oh, you read my mind," Sam started kissing her even faster.

"Good," Jules took Sam's hand and led him into the washroom.

* * *

"Guess what?" Hannah turned to Jessica as they ate their bubble gum ice cream; "I'm going to be in grade one next year." The six year old stated proudly.

"Me too," Jessica smiled, "Uncle Sam says I'm going to a new school. I'm going to the school that Uncle Sam said is near his apartment."

"That's Maplewood, that's the same school that Hannah and Maddie are going to be at." Shelly said. "Maybe we should have you over for a play date tomorrow, how would you like that Jessie?"

"That would be so cool!" Jessica cheered, "Are me and Hannah going to be in the same class?"

"I hope so," Shelly told her.

"Jessie we can so swimming and play with all my toys and-"

Jessica began to cry, "I-I don't know how to swim."

"Oh, well maybe we won't go swimming then."

"No, it's all my fault!" Jessica cried. "I'm an awful person!"

"No sweetheart you're not," Shelly told the young girl firmly. "Would it make you feel any better if you wore a lifejacket and I taught you how to swim?"

"Uh-huh," Jessica nodded her head.

"Then that's what we'll do," Shelly smiled.

* * *

At four o'clock that afternoon the sound of the buzzer alerted both Sam and Jules who immediately started getting dressed.

"Hello?" Sam quickly threw his t-shirt over his head as he pressed the answer button on on his apartment buzzer.

"Guess who?" Jessica laughed.

"Uh, Elmo?" Sam guessed. "No, no it's Justin Bieber."

"No Uncle Sam, it's me!" Jessica giggled.

"Oh well why didn't you say so," Sam smiled as he pressed the button that opened the door.

A few minutes later Sam opened the apartment door, "Hey kiddo," Sam smiled as he saw Jessica, "What did you do, go on a shopping spree?" He joked as the small girl carried in shopping bags.

"I took them shopping, the girls needs new clothes anyways, I figured it would be more fun for Jessica this way." Shelly told Sam, "She and Hannah had a great time together."

"Hannah and me are going to the same school!" Jessica told Sam, and now Jules who had finished getting dressed and reorganizing the apartment.

"No way!" Jules tried to match the young girls excitement.

"Yeah and Hannah said I can come over tomorrow," Jessica told Jules as Jules picked her up.

"Only if that's okay with Mrs. Wordsworth. Sam told Jessica.

"It is, in fact I was just on the phone with Wordy and he suggested we have a barbeque, even invite the rest of Team One if they're all free."

"That sounds great," Jules smiled, "I'd be in, how about you Sam?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Sam smiled, "Spike's not doing anything tomorrow night so I'm sure he'll come."

"Yay! We love Uncle Spike! Wordy's daughters cheered in delight.

"That's because he plays anything you want," Shelly smiled, "So you can come anytime after twelve o'clock. Jessica mentioned that she couldn't swim, we have life jackets but just to be sure I picked her up one, along with a bathing suit, I got her and Hannah matching ones."

"I can't let you pay for all of those clothes and toys," Sam reached into his wallet and got out three twenty-dollar bills.

"No," Shelly shook her head, "It's no problem, you've helped us out by babysitting before, it's the least we can do."

"Here," Jules offered her money.

"No," Shelly shook her head, "I'm not taking your money either Jules."

"Thank you so much for looking after Jessica," Sam smiled at Shelly, "What can we bring tomorrow?"

"Nothing," Shelly said, "Just bring Jessica."

"Bye Hannah," Jessica hugged her new friend goodbye.

"Bye," Hannah smiled.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :D, Next up the Team One BBQ then Jessica gets ready to testify in court.


End file.
